Dans l'ombre
by echosduide
Summary: Elle était partie. Sans lui. Le laissant seul, face à ce camp qui venait d'être touché au plus profond. Elle l'avait lâchement abandonné mais comment lui en vouloir quand lui même avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit et plus d'une fois. Seulement durant ses escapades il l'a voyait, tout le temps, rodant, l'aidant ou l'évitant.Était elle seulement réel ?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : tout les personnages ainsi que le contexte appartiennent à Kass Morgan, seule l'histoire est mienne._

\- Puissions-nous revoir, voici les derniers mots que j'avais pu lui souffler sans lui exposer ma faiblesse. Puis je l'avais vu nous quitter, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer l'endroit où je l'avais vu disparaître. Espérant. Priant pour la voir réapparaître avec son expression déterminée si habituelle qui me disait que nous allions y arriver, que nous allions en sortir. Ensemble. Comme au Mount Wearther. Mais elle ne reviendra pas, car tout est différent.

Je me tournais enfin vers le camp que je voyais s'agiter comme une fourmilière mêlant joie, excitation et inquiétude face aux blessés. Je vis Raven toujours sur sa civière me faisant signe pour que je les rejoigne, malheureusement je lui fis un hochement de tête négatif lui signifiant que j'avais besoin d'être seul. Cette échange silencieux fut néanmoins compréhensible car elle acquiesça du regard me laissant tourner le dos au camp quelques instant.

De retour au camp après avoir martyrisé un arbre pendant une bonne demie heure je dû faire face à Abby et à son regard rempli d'incompréhension.

-Où est-elle ? me demanda t-elle plus calmement que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je ne pu cependant soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux vers le sol comme un enfant prit en faute. Devant mon silence sa voix se fit plus dure.

-Où est ma fille Bellamy Blake ?

-Il faut croire que vous n'avez pas eu la chance de lui dire a dieu.

Mon arrogance à défaut d'être utile pour Abby me permettait de me protéger moi-même.

-Bellamy ne me fait pas répéter une troisième fois, que s'est-il passé ? Tout le monde m'a assuré qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle fermait simplement la marche en ta compagnie, alors peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi rentres tu seul ?

Sa voix commençait à se briser et même si je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'affronter dans les yeux, je devinais les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses paupières.

Je relevais la tête et fixant un point au dessus de son épaule afin de me donner un semblant de prestance et d'assurance, mais j'échouai lamentablement.

-Elle les a tous sauvés mais pas moi...

Je serrai les points pour évacuer ma rage.

-Je l'ai perdu, elle... elle est partie...

Je finissais ma phrase dans un souffle tandis qu'Abby écarquillait les yeux.

-Comment ça partie ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de la retenir ? Bellamy réponds, je t'en prit.

-Je suis désolé ...

Je ne pu articuler que ces 3 pauvres mots avant de me réfugier dans ma tente.

M'écroulant sur la paillasse qui me servait de lit, je me prit la tête dans les mains et me repassais les événements de la journée en boucle.

Abby avait raison j'aurai du mieux la retenir, j'aurais du lui prouver que je pouvais également la sauver mais j'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne voulait pas être sauvée. Elle avait elle-même celée son sort en tirant ce levier et je l'avais aidé... Je savais qu'elle n'était pas préparée à faire ça et pourtant je l'avais aidé, j'aurais du l'en empêcher, le faire à sa place. Je savais qu'elle était forte mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter toute la culpabilité du monde même si elle savait pertinemment ne pas pouvoir la supporter.

-Bell, t'es où nom d'un chien ?

Je fus tiré de mes sombres pensées pas l'appel de ma sœur. Je me relevais et tentant en vain de retrouver une certaine constance avant de m'annoncer.

-Je suis ici, O'.

Elle entra rapidement et se figea devant moi. Elle sembla me sonder de la tête aux pieds en s'attardant sur l'expression de mon visage. J'esquissai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais en réalité cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-Alors c'est vrai. Elle est partie.

Je vis de la peine dans son regard, mais d'où venait elle.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour moi O', tout va bien.

-Je sais. S'empressa t-elle de répondre. On a besoin de toi ici, les 100 ont beaucoup souffert au Mount, pas seulement physiquement mais psychologiquement aussi. Tu dois resté auprès de ton peuple, sois fort pour eux Bellamy.

Elle se retourna et s'apprêtât à sortir de la tente lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour préciser.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu la retenir, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Bell.

Et elle s'en alla

-Elle a réussi, elle les a tous sauvé mais elle s'est perdu. Soufflai-je quand elle fut sortie.

Je terminai la journée en m'occupant le plus possible. J'aidais tout le monde au camp afin de chasser ces images de mon esprit. Afin de chasser tout ces corps sans vie et défigurés ainsi que l'image de l'expression d'horreur de Clarke, et de la vie qui lui échappait petit à petit. Je me couchai ainsi sans réel envie de fermer les yeux et d'être confronté à ces visages.

 _Voilà le prologue est terminé, il est assez court je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas en dire plus !_

 _Cette histoire est la première que je publie. J'ai beaucoup écrit mais je gardais mes écris pour moi car je les trouvais fade et sans intérêt or ici le cadre étant déjà posé je pouvais m'attarder beaucoup plus sur la description des sentiments car c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus. Desceller les moindres caractéristiques possibles des personnages, et vous savez bien que Bellamy est le plus intéressant pour ça !_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez afin que je puisse écrire cette histoire pour vous et non plus seulement pour moi._


	2. Chapitre 1 - 381

**Chapitre 1**

 _381_

Voilà une semaine que je multipliais les tâches. Je passais mes journées à être sur tout les fronts afin de m'occuper l'esprit. Mais je restais très irritable et m'emportais pour rien. Notamment quand Raven m'annonça qu'elle ne pouvait créer de radar sans les technologies du Mount Weather. En m'imaginant retourner dans cet endroit je failli défaillir et finalement j'avais préféré massacrer un mur qui semblait se trouver au mauvais endroit. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai assis sur une souche me massant les articulation de mes doigts meurtris tout en regardant fixement l'étendu d'arbres qui s'offrait à moi.

-Hey grand frère, toujours grognon ?

Je m'étais tellement abandonné à mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Je l'a senti s'assoir à mes côtés mais m'obstinais à regarder au loin sans tiquer.

-Tu sais on à tous souffert et on continuera tous de souffrir mais tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était comme si tout allait bien, comme si tu allais bien !

Elle avait accentuée le pronom personnel pour faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

-Tu sais O' nous avons tous nos problèmes mais nous n'avons pas tous la manière de les gérer.

Et je me levai la laissant seule à méditer sur ma réplique, mais sa voix s'éleva avant que je ne disparaisse.

-En effet, toi tu fui … Comme elle.

A son évocation je me figeai, fermai les points et fixai le sol. Je n'étais pas comme elle, je n'étais pas égoïste , je ne faisais pas souffrir les gens pour mes caprices.

-Bellamy, Octavia bougez on part en mission ! La voix de Miller me sorti de ma flagellation interne et je fus bousculé par Octavia qui s'activait en direction du camp.

-… vous aller vous déplacer avec le rover ce qui va vous faire gagner au moins 5h de marche, une fois au Mount je veux 2 hommes en permanence au près du Rover, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le perdre. De plus vous entrerez par la porte des labo' pour gagner du temps. Raven va maintenant vous expliquer ce que vous chercher.

Abby s'effaça pour laisser Raven parler.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite et regardais vaguement Raven d'agitant de toute part nous montrant un nombre incalculable de schémas et croquis.

Nous voilà tous en route pour l'ancien enfer. Nous nous déplacions silencieusement en étant assailli par nos souvenirs de cet endroit.

Arrivé devant la petite porte du labo' qui surplombait la vallée, je décidai de nous accorder une pause afin de retrouver nos esprits. Le bruit de ferraille qu'Octavia faisait en taillant son épée berçait mon esprit. Mais je vis un oiseau avec des ailes minuscules pour sa taille ce qui lui donnait une façon de voler d'un pantin désarticulé, ce qui me sorti de ma rêverie.

-Pause terminée. Miller, Aston avec Monty les autres à vos postes.

Je parti explorer les alentours du Mount tout en restant à porté de voix. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver quelques chose d'étrange. En effet devant moi se trouvait environ 5m² de terre retournée avec plus d'une centaine de fleurs coupées à la base de la tige. Elles étaient toutes alignées de façon très méticuleuse. Je me suis donc mis à compter une colonne et une ligne ce qui me permis d'arriver au résultats de 381 . A quoi correspondait ce nombre ? Il me disait quelques chose mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Octavia était comme à son habitude arrivée sans prévenir.

-Il y a 381 fleurs.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait être ….

-Une tombe, oui c'est ça c'est la tombe des habitants de Mount Weather.

-Il y a des braises encore chaudes juste à côté, la personne qui a fait ça vient juste de partir, si c'est un survivant nous devrions rester sur nos gardes.

En disant cela elle jeta des regards furtifs en direction de la forêt.

-Du calme O' , ce n'est pas un survivant.

Elle pencha la tête et m'interrogea du regard.

-A qui tu penses ?

-Bellamy, Octavia venez voir !

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et d'un accord silencieux nous nous élancions en direction d'in Monty au visage fermé.

-Il n'y a plus aucun cadavre, ils ont dû être...

-Oui on sait Monty, nous avons trouvé une sorte de fosse commune un peu plus loin. le coupais-je

-Et les/la personne qui à fait ça à eu de la visite.

Il nous arrêta dans un couloir où notre cher Carl Emerson gisait au sol et du sang tâchait tout le couloir.

-Le sang ne lui appartient pas forcement, je n'ai trouvé aucune blessure assez profonde pour laisser autant de sang et puis nous en avons également trouvé dans l'infirmerie et pas mal de matériel a été utilisé récemment.

-De quoi est il mort dans de cas ? Demanda ma sœur

-Etranglement à en juger par les traces violettes qui couvrent sont cou.

Son visage semblait avoir été figé dans le temps, ses yeux qui regardaient fixement étaient remplis d'angoisse. Cela me fit froid dans le dos. Mes yeux eux parcourraient son corps tendu à la recherche d'indice et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Je me penchai pour le ramasser et l'essayai avec mon T-shirt. C'était la montre de …

-Clarke ! -Octavia s'était précipitée sur moi pour me la prendre. -C'est la sienne tu crois ? Elle est venue ici ? ma sœur tournait la montre dans tout les sens espérant trouver des réponses.

-Ca parait logique elle a dû venir chercher des provisions, elle est tombée sur ce type, pendant le combat elle a perdu sa montre et s'est soignée dans l'infirmerie.

Non Monty avait tord, ça n'était pas logique. Clarke n'aurait jamais pillée le Mount après y avoir massacrer des centaines de personnes.

-Non ce n'est pas pour les vivres qu'elle est retournée ici, elle est venue les enterrer. J'avais soufflé ces derniers mots en l'imaginant seule ici face à ses actions.

-C'est pour ça que les braises sont encore chaudes, elle a dû partir précipitamment. Elle ne doit pas être loin nous pouvons la rattraper. Dit Octavia se retournant vers la sortie suivi par Monty plus déterminés que jamais.

-Non, il faut la laisser, elle est parti c'est son choix.

-Mais Bellamy tu as vu tout ce sang, nous devons lui venir en aide elle est gravement blessée !

-J'ai dis non O' ! -Je commençais à perdre patient- Tu as tout ce qu'il fallait Monty ?

Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Très bien, on rentre il ne faut pas que la nuit nous rattrape.

-Ca c'est sûr que toi pour rattraper les gens tu n'es pas doué

Je me retournai vers ma sœur qui me lançait un regard remplie de haine et de dégout.

-Tu ne comprend jamais rien sœurette. J'essayais de la blesser autant qu'elle me blessait.

Elle s'approcha de moi à grand pas et dans un geste incontrôlé me décocha une droite pour ensuite me plaquer contre en mur. Malgré sa petite taille elle semblait réellement impressionnante et quelques choses avait changé dans son regard. Elle n'était plus la petite fille coincée dans son placard.

-Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter grand-frère -elle avait craché ces mots- tu n'as pas été capable de la retenir, tu n'as pas été capable de lui dire les mots, tu as merdé comme pas possible mais c'est pas une raison pour lui en vouloir ! Oui elle est parti et on à tous envie de le faire mais là nous avons clairement la preuve qu'il lui arrive une emmerde et tu reste les bras ballants ? Elle, elle serait venue ! Elle aurait tout fait pour te protéger, et elle a tout fait pour te protéger et toi rien. Tu penses toujours à ta petite personne !

Pendant sa tirade elle s'était encore plus rapprochée de moi et ne faisait plus attention à mes geste et ne vit donc pas ma main se déplacer vers ses poignets pour les attraper au vole et les menotter. Une lueur d'incompréhension passa furtivement dans ses yeux, suivit de haine.

-Tu as tord Octavia. Je te protège.

Et je l'emmenai jusqu'au Rover pendant qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces tout en hurlant mon nom suivit d'insultes en tout genre.

Je l'assis et l'attacha a un siège, puis ordonna à tout le monde de monter pour rentrer. Je conduisais et jeta un dernier regard pour toutes ces fleurs qu'elle a méthodiquement aligné.

Le retour fut tout aussi silencieux que l'aller. Je regardait fixement la "route" pour éviter le regard d'Octavia qui me brûlait l'épaule.

Une fois arrivé au camp je me dirigeai sans un regard pour personne vers ma tente afin de me remettre les idées en ordres. Mais c'est sans compté sur Abby qui débarqua visiblement au courant de ce que nous savions sur sa fille.

-Blake ! -hurla elle en ouvrant la tente d'un coup sec- comment as-tu osé prendre cette décision sans m'en parler ! Nous vous procurons des radios ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu apprend que MA fille est dans les parages visiblement blessée et tu n'as même pas la décence de me contacter pour savoir ce que tu dois décider. Tu n'es plus aux commandes Bellamy, tu ne peux pas décidé d'abandonner un membre de ton peuple car il t'a déçu !

-C'est elle qui m'a abandonné, qui nous a abandonné ! Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien à votre fille. J'ai vécu moins longtemps avec elle que vous et pourtant moi au moins je comprend son choix. Elle a fait le choix de s'écarter de tout ça car elle en avait besoin vous n'avez pas le droit de lui enlever son choix. Elle a besoin de se soigner aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne lui étais d'aucune utilité dans cette démarche.

-J'avais raison, le grand Bellamy Blake est blessé dans son orgueil. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Et elle tourna les talons

-Ah et au fait Blake à partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne dirigeras plus les missions à l'avenir.

Elle me laissa comme ça, sans rien. Je venais vraiment de tout perdre.

Après quelques minutes seul assis sur mon lit je me levai et allai rejoindre mon arbre souffre douleur.

-Voila tu es contente princesse !

Un coup.

-Tu me fait tout perdre !

Un autre coup.

-Tu pars en me laissant le poids de ton départ sur les épaules

Encore un autre.

-Sans prévenir personne

Puis un autre.

-Pour me laissa la lourde tâche de l'annoncer à tout le monde !

Un de plus.

-Finalement c'est toi l'égoïste !

J'avais frappé encore plus fort cette fois si et je m'écroulai à genou le poing toujours contre le tronc. J'étais exténué.

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)_

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Echos Duide_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Entre rêve et réalité

**Chapitre 2**

 _Entre rêve et réalité_

3 semaines... 3 semaines que je errais dans le camp sans but. Abby avait été très claire avec tout le monde : j'avais l'interdiction de sortir de ces barrières. J'étais enfermé, prisonnier de ces murs et de moi-même. Je m'en voulais d'avoir réagit comme ça. D'une part car ça m'avait salement foutu dans la mouise vis-à-vis d'Abby et car au fond j'aurais voulu la revoir, j'aurais voulu lui venir en aide. Mais pour être honnête ce n'était pas que je ne le voulais pas, c'était juste que j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse, une seconde fois...

C'est pourquoi je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser et recommençais mes activités nocturnes pour me vider la tête. Depuis que l'arche était descendue sur terre je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y consacrer mais maintenant que je suis retenu en otage je peux bien m'amuser un peu.

Ainsi après une nuit plutôt agitée avec deux brunes il me semble je me levais la tête légèrement dans les nuages mais satisfait de voir qu'elles avaient compris et qu'elles avaient déguerpies avant que je ne me lève. Manquait plus que je doive les virer dès le matin. J'aime bien avoir mon petit temps loin de tout en fixant le haut de ma toile de tente en me réveillant. Alors comment j'aurais fait avec deux groupies nymphomanes.

En parcourant le camp je remarquai qu'il était relativement vide. J'interrogeai Raven du regard et elle m'invita à entrer dans son atelier.

-Alors toujours au courant de rien Dom Juan à ce que je vois.

-Tu vois bien, grommelais-je

-Ils sont tous parti en mission car une épique à semblerait-il découvert un autre bunker beaucoup pus grand que les précédents. Ils ont donc embarqué tous les volontaires pour aller chercher des vivres.

-Combien reste t'il de garde ?

-Très peu, et aucun à l'endroit de la trappe. Celui qui devait y être est en train de décuver à l'autre bout du camp.

Je savais très bien à quelle trappe elle faisait allusion. J'avais essayé de m'évader par là : un petit trou caché derrière de la ferraille au bout de la carcasse de l'arche. Mais bien entendu des idiots de gardes avaient eu la magnifique idée de passer à cet endroit pile à ce moment. Depuis Abby la faisait constamment surveiller.

-Tu crois que je pourrais ...

-Oui vas y je te couvre Bellamy.

-Merci Raven tu es parfaite !

-Oui je sais on me le dit souvent et Bellamy ?

Je m'apprêtais à partir mais tournai la tête en attente de sa question

-Si tu la trouve tu pourrais lui dire qu'elle nous manque...

Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi elle pensais absolument que j'allais la retrouver mais je me tus et me contentai de hocher les tête avec un regard plutôt sombre. Puis je filai en direction de ma délivrance.

Je marchais désormais tranquillement dans la forêt caressant mon arme du bout du pouce. Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre mais elle a toujours été là finalement dans tout les moments sur terre ainsi elle était la seule en qui je pouvais avoir confiance (sauf quand son chargeur me lâchait bien entendu).

Malgré mon non-intérêt à ce qui m'entourait je vis cependant des empreintes qui attiraient mon attention. Je m'accroupi et observai plus attentivement les traces de ce qui semblerait être un animal. J'avais vu juste les coussinets étaient très nets, je supposai ainsi que cela aurait pu être une panthère. On en avait croisé une durant les premiers jours sur terre et on avait ainsi eu à manger pendant quelques jours. Une idée germa ainsi dans ma tête, une idée pas forcément très sage.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à pister la panthère car si je ramenais autant de nourriture Abby serait obligée d'admettre que j'étais indispensable à la survie du camp. Je marchais donc un sourire de satisfaction flottant sur les lèvres et mon arme en main restant sur mes gardes.

Les traces s'arrêtaient devant l'entrée d'une grotte : sûrement sa tanière. J'allais donc pouvoir la prendre par surprise. Je maintint mon armes entre mes deux mains, vérifiai que mes couteaux étaient en évidence au cas où je serais désarmé puis je commençai ma progression à travers le long couloir. Je tendais l'oreille mais n'entendais rien, pas un bruit pas un souffle. Je retenais moi-même mon souffle afin d'être le plus discret possible, et avançais doucement laissant à mes yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

J'aperçu assez vite le fond de la grotte mais toujours aucun signe de vie. J'observai alors ce qui m'entourait et à part plusieurs ossements et restes de cadavres rien n'attira mon attention. Je commençais donc à explorer plus attentivement jusqu'au moment où j'entendis trop tard un souffle s'approcher par derrière. J'attendis le bon moment pour me retourner et tirai sur la forme qui s'approchait. Je la vit s'effondrer sous mon tir mais fus interpellé par la taille de la panthère et par son pelage : blond ?

Je m'approchai donc doucement et entendis une plainte presque humaine. Mais attendez, c'est une plainte humaine !

A mesure où j'approchais je découvrais avec horreur que je reconnaissais à qui appartenait ces cheveux blond. J'accourus donc en priant pour ne pas avoir commis l'impardonnable.

-Clarke réponds moi je t'en supplie

Accroupis à ses côtés je l'allongeai sur le dos et découvris que je n'étais pas un si bon tireur car j'avais visé le haut de l'épaule droite, ce n'était donc pas si grave

-Bellamy, il faut partir elle va revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Elle tenta de se relever mais un bruit ou plutôt un grognement nous figea. J'attrapai mon arme que j'avais laissé trainer juste à temps et réussi à atteindre la panthère qui se jetait déjà sur nous au flanc. Cela eu comme effet de simplement ralentir sa course car elle se rua sur moi et en un coup de patte envoya valser mon précieux flingue. Un combat au corps à corps commençait.

J 'étais plaqué au sol sur le dos luttant avec mes maigres couteaux contre ses assauts de coups de griffes et de morsures. Niveau blessures nous étions presque au même niveau, je ne savais même pas à qui appartenait tout le sang sur ma chemise. Alors qu'elle me donnait un ultime coup de patte en pleine tête, j'entendis un coup de feu et eu juste le temps de voir Clarke debout tenant mon flingue dans ses mains frêles et la panthère s'écrouler sur le côté avant de moi-même sombrer.

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête affreux. Je dus même attendre quelques instant avant d'avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Avant cela j'étais persuadé de me réveiller dans un coin du camp après une bonne cuite.

Mais quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le corps inanimé de la panthère j'eu un mouvement de recule avant de me rappeler des évènements.

Clarke...

J'essayai de ma relever rapidement et la cherchai du regard mais aucune trace de sa chevelure d'or. En me relevant je sentis des choses me collant à la peau sous ma chemise encore tâchée. Je l'ouvris et découvrais une multitude de bandages avec des algues. Je les enlevai et fus étonnée de ne voir que de longues marques boursouflées et un peu rougis au lieu des profondes griffure issus du combat.

J'effleurai les cicatrices et compris que c'était l'œuvre de Clarke. Elle m'avait soigné et moi je lui avait tiré dessus...

Merde je n'y pensais même plus ! Elle est gravement blessée et elle s'est encore enfuis, mais où à t'elle bien put aller nom d'un chien.

Pour une fois mon côté impulsif fut contrôlé et je réfléchis à la situation. Pourrais-je la retrouver seul ? Devrais-je prévenir les autres ? Avait elle simplement envie que je la retrouve...

Une nouvelle fois la colère me submergea quand je repensai au fait qu'elle m'ai sauvé et qu'elle se soit sauvé ensuite. Comme toujours elle m'abandonnait.

Je tremblais de rage mais également de tristesse. Je l'avais aperçu seulement quelques minutes et dans ce lapse de temps j'avais réussi à la blesser, à combattre une panthère et à sombrer sans me battre pour rester avec elle. Moi aussi j'étais parti en fin de compte...

Après mon débat intérieur je me décidai enfin à rentrer au camp comme je savais pertinemment que si elle était parti c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête et enfin je la compris pour la première fois réellement.

Je hissai donc difficilement la panthère qui pesait beaucoup plus lourd que la dernière que nous avions rencontré et me mis en route pour le camp.

-Bellamy t'étais où nom d'un chien !

A peine arrivé je n'avais pas vu venir la tornade qu'était ma sœur me tomber dessus. Elle me serra dans ses bras avant de poser les yeux sur la bête que j'avais ramené.

-Une journée et une nuit pour ramener ça, mais t'as foutu quoi ?

-Bellamy Blake j'aimerais vous voir.

Abby avait également remarqué mon arrivé. Devant ma réticence elle ajouta

-Et maintenant.

Je la suivis donc dépité en laissant à ma sœur le soin de s'occuper de la nourriture que j'avais apporté.

-Je pensais avoir été claire sur tes nouvelles restriction.

-Oui madame mais j'avais repéré cette panthère il y a quelques jours roder autour du camp et comme il n'y avait personne j'ai préféré m'en occuper.

-Et en quel honneur aurais tu eu le privilège d'aller chasser ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas me garder enfermé ici toute ma vie ! Vous nous avez envoyé ici sans vous soucier si nous étions en danger ou quoi alors n'essayez pas de me faire croire que c'est pour me protéger.

-Non en effet tu es perspicace.

-En fait vous avez juste peur d'être détrônée, vous avez peur car nous étions les leaders des 100 avec Clarke.

-Ma fille n'est pas un leader, elle n'a rien d'un leader. Elle est trop fragile pour mener un groupe d'enfants.

-Et bien détrompez vous. Vous ne pouvez pas la traiter d'enfant éternellement pour la garder près de vous, il va falloir que vous acceptiez que vous l'avez fait grandir trop vite en l'envoyant ici !

J'étais hors de moi, cette femme n'acceptait jamais d'avoir fait des erreurs et d'avoir privilégié son peuple à sa propre famille.

-Sors d'ici Bellamy, j'espère avoir été une nouvelle fois claire sur tes restrictions. Ton cas sera étudié prochainement lors du conseil. En attendant vas t'occuper de ta proie.

Et elle se retourna allant vers son tableau composé d'une multitudes de schémas et se mit à les étudier. Je tournai donc les talons mais m'arrêtai en l'entendant m'interpeler.

-Et au fait Bellamy, l'as-tu vu ?

Ca voix s'était brisée et ses yeux étaient remplies d'espoir.

A ce moment je ne savais quoi répondre. Je ne savais pas si je devais réfléchir pour le bien de Clarke ou pour moi-même.

Finalement j'hochai la tête négativement et m'éloignai les yeux de la vague.

Je me retrouvai plus tard assis sur une souche, fixant l'horizon, tentant de remettre mes idées en ordre et de démêler le vrai du faux.

-Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Octavia devenait de plus en plus bonne en approche furtive.

-C'est la question que je me pose justement...

Elle fonça les sourcils et m'interrogea du regard.

-Ca t'est déjà arrivé de ne pas savoir si tes souvenirs étaient réels et te demander si tu ne les avais tout simplement pas inventé de toute pièce ?

-Pour être honnête quand j'étais sous la trappe j'aimais bien m'inventer une nouvelle vie et parfois j'étais tellement persuader que c'était réel que quand j'en sortais je retombais plutôt violemment dans la réalité.

Pendant son monologue elle s'était également mise à regarder l'horizon perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Je méditais également sur ses paroles.

-Tu sais Bellamy, il n'est pas bon de s'enfermer dans ses rêves en oubliant de vivre...

Je me retournai vers elle , l'observant afin de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait insinuer.

-Où veux tu en venir ?

-Je ne suis pas idiote frangin, je sais bien que le fantôme que tu as croisé avait les cheveux blonds et un air déterminé constamment plaqué sur le visage ce qui la rendait par ailleurs parfois agaçante.

Sa remarque m'arracha un sourire mais il fut bien vite remplacé par mon regard qui s'assombrit en la revoyant tenir mon arme tremblante.

Je pris alors machinalement mon flingue et jouai avec le chargeur quand je remarquai qu'il ne manquait qu'une seule balle. Pourtant il devrait en manquer deux : une que j'ai tiré en la blessant et la deuxième c'est elle qui l'a tiré, à moins que...

-Je deviens fou...

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et commençai à trembler. De rage ? De peine ? Ou peut être d'impuissance, je n'en savais rien.

Octavia remarqua mon état et me demanda d'une voix plus douce qu'habituellement.

-Que s'est il passé Bellamy ?

-Rien

Je revenais à la réalité et n'avais pas du tout envie de lui raconter mes hallucinations.

-Mais arrête de jouer au dur un peu ! Tu es mon frère, tu reviens tâché de sang, tu t'isoles alors que tu commençais tout juste à remonter la pente alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tout va bien, que TU vas bien !

-Que veux tu que je te dise ? Je lui ai tiré dessus, une panthère nous a attaqué, elle m'a sauvé puis soigné et enfin m'a abandonné une deuxième fois.

C'était trop dur je devais m'éloigner. Je plantai Octavia comme à mon habitude et me dirigeai vers ma tente. En chemin je croisai Jasper qui noyait sa douleur dans l'alcool et finalement je me joignis à lui.

 **Réponses** **review :**

Anonyme (VLS) : Aha contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui il est torturé notre pauvre petit Bellamy ^^ C'est justement ça que j'aime chez son personnage il est tellement imprévisible parfois très influençable mais surtout très fleur bleu au fond ^^ (Et je suis désole mais dans la saison 3 il est pire que ça, je l'ai limite haïs dans certains épisodes ! )

Noemiiie : Ah bah c'est un garçon on peut pas trop lui en demander ^^

 _Je voulais pour commencer vous remercier pour vos lectures et vos ajouts en favoris !_

 _La suite arrive très prochaine elle est déjà presque écrite. Je prend réellement beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, j'espère que vous en prenez également de votre côté ! En tout cas n'hésitez toujours pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

 _Enjoy_

 _Echos Duide_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Wanheda

**Chapitre 3**

 _Wanheda_

Cela faisait désormais 3 jours que je tanguais entre alcool et temps de décuve. J'étais encore une fois près du feu en compagnie de Jasper en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à briser le silence.

"-Tu devrais pas te détruire comme ça, elle ne le mérite pas. Elle a sacrifié des gens, elle n'a pensé qu'à elle, qu'à ses intérêts. Elle a sacrifié les gens qui nous ont aidé, qui ont tout fait pour nous. Si elle n'avait pas fait confiance aveuglement rien ne serait arrivé ! Elle fait toujours des erreurs et c'est toujours nous qui en payons le prix ! "

Il s'était mis à hausser le ton et je restais à l'écouter ahuris de ses propos.

"-Tu ne peux pas la blâmer de tout Jasper, elle n'a fait que protéger son peuple.

-Elle a tué des gens Bellamy, elle a tué des innocents, elle l'a tué !

-Et elle est morte avec eux ! "

J'avais littéralement hurlé, tout mon corps me hurlait de lui sauter dessus. Mes muscles étaient contractés à m'en faire mal, je tremblais de rage et ma respiration que je tentais malgré tout de contrôler restait très saccadée.

Un silence s'était abattu sur la camp, tout le monde attendaient la suite de la conversation. Jasper quant à lui semblait plus perdu qu'en colère.

La pression était trop grande ,je me levai et m'éloignai.

"-Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à faire ?! "

Quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées qu'un entrainement au tir ? Même si pour le moment aucun conflit ne nous menaçait Kane avait insisté pour organiser plusieurs ateliers d'entrainement à la survie, comme au combat que ce soit armé ou au corps à corps ou bien même de repérage avec les étoiles, de reconnaissance des plantes etc...

Ces entrainement étaient animés par des gardes ou des personnes avec les connaissances adéquates et étaient ouverts à tous. En effet vous pouviez très bien voir de femmes frêles s'essayer au combat ou des hommes à la carrure imposante regarder les étoiles. Cette diversité me fascinait autant qu'elle me faisait sourire.

Je me reconcentrai et visai dans le mile des trois cibles mouvantes faces à moi.

"-Blake à ce niveau tu n'as plus besoin de t'entrainer, me dit le garde en charge de l'espace de tir.

-On est jamais trop prudent et puis cela me détend

-Messager en vu, ouvrez la porte ! "

En entendant la voix du guet tout le monde arrêta ses activités et se tue.

Les portes s'ouvrir sur deux terriens à cheval sur des montures noires nuit tout aussi armées qu'eux.

Kane s'avança vers eux pour les accueillir.

"-Bonjour et bienvenu, que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

-Nous annonçons la venue de notre commandante, vous avez une heure pour vous préparer à sa venue. "

Ils ne laissèrent pas le temps à Kane de répondre et s'en allèrent au grand galop.

-Retournez à vos activités et ne vous faites pas pour la suite.

Plusieurs chuchotement se firent entendre mais chacun retourna timidement à ses affaires.

Kane quant à lui s'éloigna vers la carcasse du vaisseau et je le rattrapai avant qu'il n'y entre.

-Qu'Est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

-Viens avec moi Bellamy nous devons parler.

Nous étions désormais autour d'une table, Abby, Kane, un soldat et moi-même.

"-Kane vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand vous dites que voulez les accueillir comme des rois ! Le garde n'était visiblement pas enchanté de l'arrivée des terriens et par-dessus tout de leur commandante : Lexa, qui nous avait trahis... Au fond je le comprenais.

-Ca suffit maintenant, Lexa a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour sauver son peuple, certes en sacrifiant le notre mais c'est un commandant impitoyable en faveur de son peuple nous devions donc nous y attendre. Elle a eu une opportunité et elle a su la saisir. Cependant je doute fortement qu'elle veuille nous piéger alors que nous n'avons rien fait depuis plusieurs semaines. Kane termina son monologue pensif .

-Et si c'était Clarke ? "

Abby et moi nous retournâmes si vivement qu'il se senti stupide de sa remarque.

"-Ou voulez vous en venir ? Ma mâchoire était contractée si bien que je le dis sans articuler.

-Et bien peut être que cette gamine a une nouvelle fois merdé avec le commandant et a déclenché une nouvelle guerre. Elle sème la mort partout où elle passe de toute façon. "

Je perdis totalement le contrôle de mon corps et l'attrapai violemment par le col afin de la plaquer contre un mur et de le menacer de mon poing.

"-Répète un peu pour voir. "

Malgré qu'il soit garde ma force étant décuplée par la haine, je n'avais aucun mal à la tenir immobile.

"-Bellamy si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler rien ne sert de venir, tu ne fais pas avancer les choses."

Abby était enfin sorti de sa torpeur et me regardait d'un regard sévère et continua.

"-Je pense qu'il faut en effet les accueillir comme il se doit. Nous allons préparer cette rencontre."

"-Je tiens à remercier le Peuple du ciel pour son accueil, cependant je suis ici pour annoncer une triste nouvelle. "

Nous étions tous rassemblé dans la salle qui nous servait pour nos réunion, un petit banquet trônait sur la table mais Lexa ne semblait pas d'humeur festive (même si je doute qu'elle connaisse même le sens de ce mot).

"-Je vous en pris nous vous écoutons.

-La reine d'Azgeda a récemment annoncé avoir capturé et assassiné notre bien aimée Wanheda. "

Elle avait baissé les yeux et semblait tenter de cacher son trouble.

"-Nous comprenons que cette annonce vous attriste mais je ne comprend pas en quoi cela nous concerne. Dis Kane les sourcils légèrement froncés attendant la réponse en retenant son souffle.

-En effet vous ne comprenez pas. Il s'agit de Clarke. "

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'incompréhension.

"-La nouvelle de l'assassina du Mount Weather a tourné dans tout les clans. Tout le monde connait désormais Clarke mais sous un autre nom : Wanheda.

-Le commandant de la mort, souffla Lincoln a coté de moi.

-En effet. Seulement ce surnom n'est pas anodin, le pouvoir de Wanheda est immense ainsi soit il est respecté soit il est jalousé. Malheureusement la reine d'Azgeda s'est mit en tête de récupérer ce pouvoir et traque Clarke depuis plusieurs semaines... J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était bien défendu, c'est une battante mais la reine l'est encore plus... "

Sa voir c'était brisée pendant que mon cerveau se mettait en route à toutes allures.

"-Vous étiez au courant qu'elle était en danger et vous n'avez rien fait ?! Vous n'avez même pas tentez de nous avertir ! Vous l'avez encore une fois laissé à son propre sort alors arrêtez votre petit numéro de " je suis attristée par cette nouvelle" , vous êtes là dans votre intérêt comme toujours ! "

J'étais hors de moi, je me trouvais face à Lexa, seule la table nous séparait et heureusement sinon je pense que je lui aurais sauté dessus.

Une main me pressa l'épaule pour me calmer et je tournai la tête pour voir qu'elle appartenait à Kane qui me lançait un regard suppliant. Je vis également Abby la tête dans les mains prête à craquer elle aussi et la colère ne fit qu'amplifier.

"-Tu te trompes Bellamy, j'ai essayé de l'aider mais elle a refusé, j'ai essayé d'arrêter Azgeda mais rien n'y fait. Si je suis ici c'est également pour vous annoncer que la passassions de pouvoir de Wanheda se fera à Polis et par conséquent l'enterrement de Clarke. "

Ce mot m'acheva, je m'accrochais à la table pour ne pas sombrer.

"-Celui-ci se passera dans 3 jours, vous êtes invité à y assisté. Sur ce merci pour votre accueil et toutes mes condoléances. "

Et elle nous laissa là comme ça. Tout ses guerriers la suivirent et quittèrent la pièce. Je balayais la pièce du regard et vis tout le monde plus attristé les uns que les autres. Raven et Octavia pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Kane soutenait Abby qui était sur le point de flancher. Seul Jasper avec un sourire timide sur le visage.

S'en était trop, je devais une nouvelle fois m'enfuir, partir loin. Je manquais d'air, je manquais de force, ma tête était martelée, ma gorge oppressée et mon cœur en morceaux.

C'est ainsi que je me mis à courir, le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. J'eu juste le temps de passer les portes avant que celles-ci ne se referment derrière les terriens.

Je passais à côté de Lexa, lui lançais un regard rempli de haine et eu juste le temps de l'attendre me dire.

"L'amour est une faiblaisse Bellamy"

Et je disparus à travers les arbres.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je courrais, je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi mes pas m'avait amené jusqu'à cet endroit. Cet endroit qui représentait notre première rencontre, qui comme notre relation n'était pas des plus tendre.

J'entrai dans la navette et les souvenirs m'assaillirent. Je m'écroulai à genou et une plainte sortis tout droit venu du cœur. C'était le bruit qu'il faisait en se brisant.

"-Pourquoi Clarke...

-Alors ça y est tu m'abandonne pour de bon ? Tu m'avais promis que nous ferions tout ça ensemble ! Tu m'avais promis, merde et maintenant tu choisis la facilité et tu te tires comme toujours ! "

Les larmes montaient

"-J'en peux plus Clarke, je suis à bout je ne peux pas supporter ça seul surtout que je sais que tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû te retenir, j'aurais dû être quelqu'un de meilleur avec toi pour te donner une raison de plus de rester. "

Ca y est les sanglots se firent entendre.

"-En effet Lexa avait raison je suis faible. Et tu es forte. Tu es restée près de moi tout ce temps, tu as su faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleurs en moi tout en me supportant. Mais tu es partis avant que je ne puisse te le prouver. J'aurais aimé que tu me vois comme je suis aujourd'hui, j'aurais aimé te dire à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. J'aurais pu te le prouver en te sauvant mais j'ai failli à ma tâche. Tu m'as sauvé Clarke et jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner de ne pas avoir pu te le dire. "

Je m'écroulai sur le sol, à bout de force, serrant ma veste, que j'avais retiré auparavant, pour décharger ma colère et je sombrai dans les abymes de l'inconscience.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Passassions de pouvoir

**Chapitre 4**

 _Passassions de pouvoir_

"-Nous sommes ici pour commémorer, honorer, perpétuer le pouvoir de Wanheda. "

Ca y est, nous y étions. Nous étions arrivé quelques heurs plus tôt à Polis. Lexa nous avait reçu dès notre arrivée pour nous expliquer le déroulement de la journée. Après qu'elle eut terminé son explication elle s'était adressé à moi pour me demander de la rejoindre après la cérémonie. J'avais acquiescé sans vraiment y faire attention et elle nous avait fait conduire jusqu'à la grande place ,située au pied de la grande tour, où allait se dérouler le rituel.

La place était au cœur de la ville et plusieurs ,voir, tout les habitant, y étaient désormais rassemblés. Au centre trônait une structure en bois et des sièges a priori occupés par les dirigeants des clans encerclaient cette structure.

Malgré le très grand nombre de personne, la foule était étonnement respectueuse et restait notamment assez eloignée des sièges.

Lexa quant a elle était levée sur une petite estrade, surplombant son peuple, tant par sa hauteur que par sa prestance.

Le silence était absolu, lorsque quatre terriens arrivèrent avec une longue boite en bois : un cercueil... Son cercueil...

Celui-ci était orné de plusieurs peintures noires et rouges, chacune représentant un élément naturel : de l'eau, des arbres et pour finir les étoiles...

-L'esprit de Wanheda en quittant le corps de Clarke kom Skaikru choisi aujourd'hui Nia heda gon Azgeda.

Lexa s'était approchée du cercueil qui avait été déposé sur la structure en bois, tandis qu'elle invitait la reine d'Azgeda à la rejoindre. Celle ci de se fit pas prier et marchait avec assurance vers son avenir. Le sourire satisfait qui flottait sur son visage me mit hors de moi.

En arrivant elle trempa ses doigts dans une coupelle que lui tendait Lexa et les ressorti rouge sang, elle fit ensuite plusieurs courbes sur la structure pendant que Lexa récitait des paroles en langue terrienne.

Pendant ce temps Ocatvia s'était rapprochée de moi et m'accrochait désormais le bras. Je n'osais pas tourné la tête de peur de craquer encore une fois.

-Bellamy, ça va aller. Je te le promet...

-J'aimerais tellement que tu ai raison.

Je tournai enfin les yeux et la vis me lancer un regard remplie de chagrin autant pour la perte de son ami que par rapport à mon propre chagrin. Je n'en pouvais plus une fois de plus, je la pris dans mes bras et les serrai le plus fort possible.

-Bellamy kom Skaikru, je te laisse l'honneur d'allumer le brasier et de lui ouvrir la porte vers le ciel d'où elle vient.

A ce moment la je regardais la torche que Lexa tendant vers moi d'un air ahuri.

Je ne voulais pas le faire, je ne pouvais...

Je secouais donc doucement la tête en baissant les yeux.

-Viens lui dire au revoir, je suis certaine qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

J'abdiquai et avançai d'un pas peu assuré sous le regard attentif de tout le monde. Je tremblais presque et marchais le plus lentement possible afin de repousser ce moment au plus tard. Mais malheureusement j'arrivai plus vite que prévu et dû prendre cette maudite torche.

Avant de l'approcher du bois, je posai la main sur son cercueil et lui souffla mes dernières paroles, ses dernières paroles : "Puissions nous revoir" et j'envoyai valser ma torche sur le bois et me retournai vivement pour ne pas voir ce cauchemars.

Plusieurs terriens acclamèrent et prononcèrent les mêmes paroles :

"Yu gonplei ste odon." (Ton combat est terminé)

Plusieurs peronnes me prirent dans leurs bras et me témoignèrent de leur soutient. Même Abby fut reconnaissante que j'y sois allé et me chuchota des mots rassurants quand elle m'enlaça comme son propre fils, j'en fut réellement touché.

-Je défi désormais Heda aujourd'hui même.

Tout le monde se tuent ,à l'entente de la voix forte de la reine d'Azgeda, et retint son souffle devant l'annonce fait.

-Je considère que seul le pouvoir de Wanheda peut gouverner ce royaume c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je te défi et remets ton pouvoir en jeu Lexa. L'accepte tu ou as-tu peur de perdre comme tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux pas te mesurer au pouvoir de Wanheda.

-J'accepte ton défi et y participerai moi-même. Quelles sont tes conditions ?

-Cela se passe ici, maintenant, sans entrainement, avec l'arme de ton choix.

-Très bien.

Tout le monde se rapprocha et le combat débuta.

Et s'ensuit d'échange de coups d'épée, de corps à corps, de prises multiples, de cries d'déchainés et de regards haineux. Malgré la mauvaise position de Lexa et la tension palpable qui régnait, elle réussi à reprendre le dessus et à infliger le coup de grâce à la reine Nia sous le regard étonné de la foule.

La reine gisait dorénavant au sol et Lexa reprenait son souffle avant d'arranger ses vêtements afin de reprendre une certaine prestance avant de débuter son discours de victoire.

-C'est avec un grand regret que je vous annonce que deux morts ont été vaines aujourd'hui. En effet la reine d'Azgeda cherchant sans cesse plus de pouvoir n'a pas hésité à assassiner une innocente qui nous a aidé à sauver notre peuple et s'est ensuite lancée dans un combat qui a mené à sa propre chute. Je pense que nous pouvons retenir une leçon de ce combat : à trop avoir confiance, nous perdons notre concentration et certainement l'adrénaline créée par la peur de perdre qui nous permet de donner le meilleur de nous même. N'oubliez donc pas chers combattants que l'humilité est votre meilleure amie.

La phrase prononcée il y a quelques temps fut a nouveau hurlé d'une seule voix afin d'annoncer la victoire de leur commandant.

"-Yu gonplei ste odon"

Après une longue fête où nous n'arrivions pas à trouver notre place Lexa m'intima de l'accompagner en haut de la tour principale pour me parler.

La montée en ascenseur fut silencieuse et pesante, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contracter la mâchoire pour me calmer.

Arrivé en haut, elle me fit assoir dans la salle du trône et partie récupérer une boite posée près du trône. Elle me l'a tendit et me fit signe de l'ouvrir.

-C'est une tradition chez nous.

Dans la boite se trouvait une longue mèche de cheveux blonds tressés, était-ce ceux de...

-Clarke, murmurais-je pour moi-même .Alors c'est vrai, elle est véritablement partie ce n'était pas une mise en scène...

Pendant toute la cérémonie je m'étais persuadé que cela était un dès plans tordus de Lexa pour éliminer la reine Nia.

-Je suis réellement désolé Bellamy, elle comptais également pour moi.

Je relevai la tête vivement et lui jeta le regard le plus haineux que je pus.

-Pardon ?! Elle comptait pour vous, c'est une blague ! Vous l'avez abandonné et cela par deux fois alors je vous en supplie arrêtez de mentir en permanence.

-Encore une fois tu te trompe Bellamy, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Et tu sais mieux que quiconque que ce que nous faisons pour notre peuple ne nous défini pas. I faut que tu apprennes à mettre tes sentiments de côté si tu veux devenir un bon leader.

-Si c'est pour vous ressembler je ne veux pas être un bon leader.

Je serrai la tresse le plus fort possible, me raccrochant à son souvenir et m'apprêtai à sortir quand elle m'interpela une dernière fois.

-Son esprit sera toujours là auprès de toi car elle tenait réellement à toi, n'en doute jamais.

Je soufflais pour moi-même

-Alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonné.

Et je quittai la pièce sans un regard et sans un remerciement pour celle qui m'avait permit de lui dire au revoir.

Ca y est nous étions enfin sur le chemin du retour, je marchais seul à l'arrière enfermé dans ma bulle quand je vis Octavia murmurer des mots à l'oreille de Lincoln puis s'approcher de moi.

-Hey grand frère, c'est quoi cette boîte que tu tripotte depuis qu'on est parti ?

Dit elle en m'indiquant du regard l'objet de la discussion.

-C'est un cadeau de Lexa. J'eu un petit rire jaune en prononçant le mot "cadeau", mais mon sourire disparut bien vite que je repensai à son contenu. Octavia quant à elle se contenta de me lancer un regard interrogateur ne comprenant pas mon attitude.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Je lui tendis un peu brusquement et me mis à regarder ailleurs. Je la vis l'ouvrir du coin de l'œil. Elle prit la mèche dans ses mains et l'observa plus attentivement mais ne mis pas longtemps à faire apparaître de la tristesse sur son visage.

-Tu ne devrais pas la garder Bellamy, tu devrais l'enterrer comme dans nos coutumes ça t'aiderait à faire ton deuil.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers elle et lui arracha la boîte des mains.

-Jamais. Tu m'entends Octavia, jamais. C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste !

Ma gorge recommençait à se serrée, c'est pas possible d'être si émotif, je ne me reconnais plus...

-Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, juste de la laisser partir.

-Je l'ai laissé partir beaucoup trop de fois et beaucoup trop de fois cela a été une erreur !

Pendant notre conversation je n'avais pas remarqué que nous nous étions considérablement approchés du camp. En revoyant ces grandes portes et en voyant son souvenir je voulu suivre sa trace.

Je regardai un dernière fois Octavia lui soufflai de me laisser tranquille quelques temps et détalai discrètement loin de ce camp de malheur.

J'avais quitté un camp pour en retrouver un autre, me voilà en effet devant la carcasse de la navette des 100. Notre tout premier camp, celui où tant de souvenirs y étaient ancrés.

Je restais un moment à contempler les restes de ce qui avait été notre maison, visualisant les tentes de fortunes, notre réserve de nourriture ainsi que le coin du feu où parfois tout les malheurs du monde m'abandonnaient quand je m'y trouvais.

Je décidai enfin à retourner à l'intérieur de la navette là où il y a quelques jours j'avais littéralement explosé, là où mon cœur s'était détruit.

En entrant à l'intérieur plusieurs choses attirèrent mon attention, plusieurs choses étaient différentes de la dernière fois. Quelqu'un était venu.

Des feuilles de papiers se trouvaient par exemple éparpillées dans un coin, je m'approchai pour mieux les observer et les examina une par une.

Des dessins, que des dessins. De plusieurs choses, les premières représentaient des choses de la natures, des arbres, une cascade. Ils étaient tous plus beau les uns que les autres, jusqu'au moment où je tombai sur un dessin représentant la navette de l'Arche ainsi qu'un portrait de … moi ?

Je le détaillai attentivement, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne mettais pas vu dans un miroir alors voir comment les autres me voyait m'intriguais dorénavant. J'avais une cicatrice ma barrant la joie, je portai mes doigts automatiquement à ma pommette gauche et en effet elle était bien là elle datait par ailleurs d'il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je m'arrachai à ma contemplation et fouillai les autres dessins espérant trouver d'autres portraits mais ma recherche fut vaine. Il n'y avait que le mien, seulement le mien...

Très peu de personne dessinait sur l'Arche car les fournitures étaient rares pourtant je connaissais bien une personne qui aurait pu mais ça ne collait pas. J'étais persuadé que la dernière fois que je suis venue ces dessins n'y étaient pas et elle était déjà morte...

Comment tout cela était il possible ! Mon cerveau commençait sérieusement à s'embrouiller et mes idées n'étaient plus du tout claires. Je devais partir avant de tomber dans la démence.

 _Bonjour tout le monde ou plutôt bonsoir !_

 _Merci encore d'être de plus en plus nombreux ça fait réellement plaisir :)_

 _Je vous publie un chapitre en coup de vent car je vais devoir faire une petite pause de 2 semaines car malheureusement je suis comme tout les étudiants et je suis bientôt en pleine épreuves de bac. Ouhou !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que vous n'allez pas me détester pour vous faire stresser à ce point ^^_

 _A dans deux semaines !_

 _Echos Duide_


	6. Chapitre 5 - Dans mes rêves

**Chapitre 5**

 _« Dans mes rêves »_

Je poussai un cri de rage qui semblait venir d'un autre monde. D'un geste rageur je fis valser toutes ces traces d'elle. Je sentis un douleur fulgurante me parcourir l'épaule et je tombai à genou au bord de la crise de nerf. La tête dans les mains je ne pouvais me résoudre à lancer un regard vers ces souvenirs. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte jusqu'à m'en faire tourner la tête.

Mais d'où venait elle ? De mon épaule encore souffrante de l'attaque, de mes jambes courbaturées d'avoir tant courut, de mon cœur fatigué d'être malmené ? Je ne pus me poser la question plus longtemps car je sombrais dans les songes avant de m'écrouler à bout de force.

Je me sentis soudain flotter, mes muscles étaient aussi légers qu'un brin d'herbe et se brin d'herbe était gentillement ballotté par le vent. Je me sentais comme libéré, et je me rendis ainsi compte à quel point j'étais oppressé, toute ma vie j'avais ressentit cette sensation comme si j'étais enfermé dans une deuxième peau trop petite pour moi et en ce moment cette peau venait de se déchirer pour laisser enfin mes muscles s'exprimer.

Mes yeux quant à eux étaient fermés, mes paupières pressé l'une contre l'autre le plus fort possible de peur qu'en laissant la lumière apparaître la réalité me rattrape et emprisonne mon corps. Cependant je l'entendis, cette voix... Cette voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis plusieurs années. Ma mère.

« -Bellamy ouvres les yeux, s'il te plaît »

Sa voix était remplis d'inquiétude et semblait me supplier. J'ouvris alors brusquement mes yeux et vis son sourire que je n'avais également pas aperçu sur son visage depuis au moins mes 5 ans.

Je tendis alors la main vers elle pour m'assurer qu'elle était réelle, et une douce chaleur se rependit dans mes doigts. Je ne pus alors empêcher ce sourire béa d'apparaître sur mon visage.

« -Maman

-Bellamy ouvres les yeux »

Je fronçai les sourcils et je jetai quelques regards autour de nous pour tenter de voir où nous étions mais je la lumière qui émanait de cet endroit m'empêchait de visualiser quoi que ce soit.

« -Suis-je mort ? Suis je retourner au ciel ? »

Étrangement cette pensée ne me fit pas froid dans le dos, je me sentais tellement... Vivant.

« -Non Bellamy tu dois rester pour ta sœur, pour moi je t'en pris. »

La culpabilité s'abattit alors sans prévenir, pendant un instant j'avais totalement écarté ma sœur de mon esprit -chose que je ne faisais jamais- et j'avais seulement pensé à moi et à ma sérénité.

C'est alors que je crus apercevoir la longue chevelure d'Octavia par dessus l'épaule de ma mère toujours penchée sur moi.

« -Octavia !

-Où sommes nous, que fais tu, tu vas bien ? »

J'avais parlé très vite tout en tentant de me relever mais mes efforts furent vain.

« -Tu m'as oublié Bellamy. »

Sa voix n'était pas comme 'habitude. Elle était dur et ses yeux étaient froids sans vie. Cette personne n'avait rien de ma sœur excepté l'apparence physique.

« -Ce n'est pas toi Octavia, qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez fait à ma sœur ! Je tentais de me débattre.

-Mais c'est moi bien Bellamy. J'ai changé mais tu n'as rien vu. J'ai changé car tu m'as changé ! Tu m'as envoyé sur Terre, c'est de ta faute si j'ai dû vivre toutes ces épreuves mais biens sûr toit tu n'as rien vu. Comme toujours tu étais plus occupé par tes problèmes, par tes chagrins, par Clarke !

Son nom me fit défaillir ainsi que la façon dont elle me lavait craché.

-Tu es égoïste. Mais bon ça je pourrais te le pardonner mais en plus tu es faible et ça mon cher frère cela va mener à ta perte. »

Mes yeux devinrent fous, il s'agitaient dans tout les sens représentant les rouages de mon cerveau qui fonctionnaient au maximum de leur capacité.

« -Bellamy réveille toi ! »

Cette voix me fit sursauter et je sentis comme des glaçons qui coulaient le longs de mon torse et de mon dos. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors pour la deuxième fois.

La lumière était toujours aussi forte mais la crinière penchée au dessus de moi avait changé elle était désormais or comme les champs de blé que je voyais parfois dans les livres sur l'Arche.

« -Bellamy il faut absolument que tu gardes les yeux ouverts. Ta blessure s'est rouverte et elle est partiellement infectée. Je n'y crois pas, tu as sérieusement laissé ta blessure comme ça depuis le dernière fois ! »

Elle avait parlé très vite, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas tout compris tant mes tempes étaient martelées de coups mais je la voyais s'affairer autour de mon épaule qui maintenant que j'y pense me faisait en effet pas mal souffrir. Cependant je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage concentré.

Comme avec ma mère je tendis la main vers elle et je ressentis la même sensation que précédemment. Mais étrangement cela me fis revenir à la réalité : elle non plus n'était pas réel.

« -Non ! Sors de ma tête ! - je m'agitais en secouant vivement la tête - Tu n'es pas réel ! »

Je la vis alors pencher la tête et un éclair de réflexion passa dans ses yeux.

« -En effet Bellamy je suis dans tête et la douleur n'est pas réel. Concentres toi pour échapper à cette douleur et gardes les yeux ouverts pour que je parte.

-Tais toi sale montre ! Je te déteste, tu me fais souffrir tu ne le vois pas ! Je te hais Clarke, tu m'as quitté alors sors de ma tête laisse moi tranquille. »

Son expression se figea et j'eus l'impression qu'elle était véritablement blessée par mes propos mais cela devait être l'œuvre de ma charmante imagination.

« - Écoutes Bellamy je suis ta consciente je peux ainsi te permettre de te rendormir pour ne plus me voir, c'est bien ce que tu souhaite ?

-Oui ! Repondis-je vivement

-Et bien bois ça. Cela va te faire dormir sans être dérangé par diverses rêves. »

Elle me tendis une coupelle, passa sa main sous ma nuque pour m'aider à relever la tête pour en boire le contenu. Avant de boire je sentis son contacte et tout mes poils s'hérissèrent comme électrisés. Je levai alors les yeux vers elle et bu en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Et si je me trompais ? Et si elle était bien là devant moi et que moi comme un con je la repoussais encore une fois. Il fallait que je fasse quelques chose que je la retienne.

« -Clarke c'est toi dis les yeux remplies d'espoir sentant déjà la substance faire son effet. C'est bien toi ?

-Non Bellamy c'est ta conscience. »

Ses mots me brisèrent encore une fois, tout mes espoirs s'effondrèrent tout comme mon corps et je murmurai ces quelques mots avant de fermer les yeux

« Mon pilier, ma responsabilité, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi »

Je sentis une goutte s'écraser sur ma joue gauche et entendis un murmure au dessus de moi sans que je comprenne son sens et je sombrai.

«Clac ! »

Ce bruit provenait de ma joue qui venait de se recevoir la plus violente gifle de sa vie, c'était définitivement pas mon jour.

« -Debout grand frère ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! »

J'ouvris les yeux doucement tout en me massant les tempes. Lorsque ma vu commençait à devenir enfin claire je découvris que j'étais toujours dans l'ancien vaisseau et ma sœur se tenait face à moi visiblement remontée. Mais je ,'en pris pas compte, tout ce qui m'intéressait était de démêler le vrai du faux.

Ainsi je me précipitai vers le coin où reposaient les dessins et je découvris avec peine leur absence.

Quelque chose se réveilla en moi et je devins totalement dingue. Je me mis à parcourir le vaisseau à la recherche d'indice.

« -Bellamy que fais-tu ? » ma sœur était figée au milieu de tout se désordre horrifié de mon état.

Je me tournai vers elle et la vis se reculer vivement en croisant mes yeux fous.

« -Je l'ai vu »

Et la douleur me transperça je tombais une nouvelle fois sur le sol dur en grognant, brûlant de fièvre .

J'eu juste le temps de supplier ma sœur de me ramener avant que les limbes m'emportent une fois de plus.

 _Bonjour à tous je suis revenue ^^_

 **Réponses reviews (désolé pour celles du chapitre d'avant j'ai totalement oublié:( )**

 **Anonyme :** Mouhaha pour tout te dire je n'ai pas encore réellement décidé de son sort;)

 **Bellarke -Princesse :** Merci beaucoup pour tout tes commentaires, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur quand je vois tes reviews. Pour les sentiments de Bellamy je pense que tu as été servis encore une fois dans ce chapitre ^^

Ps : Merci , on croise les doigts;)

 _Les résultats du bac demain je publie pour me détendre un peu. Désolé de n'avoir pas publié avant mais j'étais en vacances dans un réel trou perdu alors pas de réseau (oui ça existe encore ^^). Mais par contre il y avait un rivière qui passait à coté de notre chalet et le calme était tellement apaisant avec le chant des oiseaux que j'en ai pas mal profité pour écrire et me poser sur cette histoire. J'ai pu me demander ce que je voulais réellement donner comme tournure à mon histoire et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que j'en savais rien ! Et oui j'ai plusieurs idées et n'arrive pas à me décidé. Je suis quelqu'un de sans cesse insatisfait donc c'est pas facile. En ce qui concerne ce chapitre ne faites pas de conclusions hâtives tout peut arriver ;) Je voulais également ajouter une précision quand Bellamy dis "Mon pilier, ma responsabilité" j'avais en premier lieu écris "je t'aime" car c'est ce qui collait le mieux avec la scène mais pas avec le personnage. Je ne vois absolument pas Bellamy le dire aussi facilement car pour commencer il ne s'en rend pas compte de toute façon. Alors j'ai réfléchie à la façon dont il voyait Clarke (enfin comment il pensait la voir). Je pense qu'en tant que leader c'est son pilier et de plus il pense l'aime comme il l'aime Octavia c'est pourquoi il lui dit ces mots "ma responsabilité" c'est sa façon de dire "je t'aime" en se promettant de les protéger._

 _Sinon j'arrête de trop parlé désole ^^ Juste n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me faire part de vos avis, ou des quelques erreur, incohérences que vous pouvez croiser ou tout simplement pour dire ce que vous aimeriez voir par le suite ! :)_

 _Merci encore pour vos lectures_

 _Echos Duide_


End file.
